


The Fear of Falling Apart

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: DD Snapshot 'verse [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, foggy is tired of matt's shit, matt is a dumb puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is tired of Matt's shit and takes matters into his own hands (because Matt is fucking dumb sometimes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "This is Gospel" by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> this fic just sort of blindsided me so sorry if its sort of unstructured. i didnt plan it, i just wrote it.

Since finding out that his blind fool of a best friend had been spending his nights parkouring around Hell’s Kitchen and beating up mob bosses, Foggy Nelson had come to terms with the madness that was now his life. Mostly.

Of course, you know, it still was a bit rattling to go over to Matt’s apartment to find him with a new shiner and an arm carefully wrapped around his ribcage. Foggy was under no illusion that he could make his friend stop his vigilante-ing in dark alleys with sketchy people trying to get the drop on Hell’s Kitchen’s very own Daredevil, but it still shook him to the core to find his closest friend sitting on a couch, beat to hell and back while acting like nothing was the matter.

After Matt no longer had to hide his alter ego from Foggy, he started to become lax on hiding his injuries, also. More and more often, Foggy would see Matty wince and grasp at hidden cuts and bruises. On more than one occasion, Foggy had had to excuse himself after helping Matt fix up a torn stitch so that he could find a toilet or garbage can to vomit into.

One day, Foggy found he’d had enough. Claire wasn’t always available to help patch up Matty and the shoddy work that Matt and Foggy cobbled together didn’t always cut it. During a slow week, Foggy perused the local community college courses but few offered single courses outside of first aid certification and Foggy had gotten that already. Even when he was pissed off at Matt for not telling him about his night-time activities, Foggy still didn’t want to have to be as unprepared to help his best friend as he had been that night. So with an air of resignation, Foggy sent in an application for BMCC’s nursing program. Hell, if the firm finally went under fully, then at least Foggy would have a back-up job.

BMCC admissions got back within the week, practically falling over themselves to admit a lawyer who graduated from Columbia Law School in good standing with a cum laude degree. They tossed in a scholarship that covered more than half the tuition costs, which made Foggy sigh with relief. He easily signed up for a student loan – while he may have been mostly broke, he also had amazing credit. He wasn’t stupid enough to not pay his bills first, even if it forced him to live off of ramen noodles sometimes. Luckily, BMCC had night and weekend class options which worked with Foggy’s schedule for the firm well enough, and a new semester would start in less than a month.

Foggy spent those weeks reading his new textbooks religiously in between taking client’s cases in the daytime and anxiously waiting at Matt’s apartment in the evenings to patch him up when he inevitably arrived back from fighting some new baddies who hadn’t gotten the hint yet that some masochist in red leather and horns was defending Hell’s Kitchen.

The classes were grueling in a way that was totally and completely different from law school. They took a lot out of Foggy, a lot that he didn’t have in the first place, but the thought of seeing Matt like he had that night, only without Claire to help fix Matty up, motivated him to push through. Foggy only took three classes that semester but from the very beginning, he was learning things that helped his Matty.

As inconspicuous as Foggy attempted to be about the whole ordeal, he knew that eventually Matt would figure out that Foggy was not just working at the firm and waiting around for Matt. Within a month of the first day of classes, Foggy was exhausted beyond relief, but it was a satisfying sort of exhaustion. He stumbled blearily into work early on a Monday morning after a full weekend of classwork and slumped against the wall as he waited for the office coffee maker to fill a pot. Foggy had the feeling that someone was talking at him, but was intently focused on getting his third cup of joe for the day.

"FOGGY!" Karen shouted, shaking him from his introspection (or maybe just his morning zombie routine, but whatever).

"Hm?" Foggy mumbled, blinking slowly at her.

"Matt and I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, Foggy," Karen explained. "I asked you where you were last night. I thought we were all going out to Josie's, but only Matt showed up."

"Oh... Oh. I was, well, uhm..." The coffee maker beeped its completion and Foggy lost his already misty train of thought. "Ooh, coffee!" For a moment, Foggy forgot about his friends as he doctored his massive mug of caffeine to extremely sugary perfection. He turned back to see incredulous faces as he gulped down a third of the sweet mixture. "What?"

“Foggy,” Matt said, pausing for a moment. “Even I can tell that you look like shit.” If he hadn’t been so completely drained of energy, Foggy would have been laughing his ass off at the likely intentional pun. That was when Matt really knew how bad off Foggy was. “You need to take the day off. Go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow, Fog.”

“No, no. I’m fine Matty. I was just up late.” Foggy explained hastily.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had pulled another all-nighter like we did back in law school,” Matt replied. “You’re exhausted. You have probably had at least one coffee already but it hasn’t kicked in yet, and you feel like you would rather die than be awake another moment. So like I said, go home. Go to bed.”

Karen cocked her head as she squinted contemplatively at Foggy. “He does look like he pulled an all-nighter. And he already has a dried coffee stain on his tie,” she pointed out. “Those bags you carry around under your eyes have turned into an entire set of luggage. Foggy, you really should go home. I mean, what were you even doing that kept you up all night?”

“Uhm, nothing?” Foggy tried, but even Karen knew it was a lie. She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and he tried again. “Well, I sort of did pull an all-nighter?”

“Closer,” Matt muttered. “But you don’t have any major cases right now, Foggy. And none that are going to court before next month.”

“I sort of have an exam tonight?” Foggy mumbled into his coffee as he took another gulp.

“An exam? For what?” Karen asked with furrowed brow.

“Imayormaynotbetakingnursingclasses,” Foggy slurred out at top speed.

“Repeat that,” Matt ordered, face tightening. “Because you did not just say what I think you said.”

Foggy took a deep breath and repeated at a normal speed, “I said that I may or may not be taking nursing classes. Look, I just... You keep falling down stairs or tripping over furniture, or what have you, and I’m afraid that one day I’ll need to patch you up because we’ll have no other option. Especially with this being Hell’s Kitchen, and all.”

Karen cleared her throat. “I think I’m going to make an executive decision to close the office for the day. You two are going to go and figure your whatever out because otherwise today will be wasted. So go on, get.” Summarily, she shooed the two lawyers from their firm’s office, handing Foggy his and Matt’s briefcases and Matt his cane and jacket. “Go solve your issues or whatever it is but don’t do the thing you did a few months ago where you kept passive-aggressively fighting, okay?” With that she locked herself into the office, leaving Matt and Foggy out in the hallway.

 


End file.
